One Devereaux Story/Act 6: The New Enemy, Zvakaipa!
The scene then transits to a dull and dark sky, below it are very unhappy people who are miserable because of the work Zvakaipa had done to them all of these secret years. Suddenly, a staircase formed in the clouds and the same one who has the power to take over every universe walk down to the castle entrance. While walking down, she noticed that she was getting insults instead of praise from her subjects, who were angry her due to the pain she caused them. Zvakaipa wasn't pleased by this and sented down dark lighting to them, causing all of them to bow to her. Pleased by this, Zvakaipa enters the castle with dark silver walls surrounding it. In the throne room, there was a man who had the same style as Zvakaipa expect with dark blue hair. While on another throne, is a concern girl sporting a silver dress as well as having the same black hair as Zvakaipa. Zvakaipa then comes to the middle of the throne room and stops in place. "Shady, do you know the location yet?" She said in a harsh tone. Shady then walked up to her and created a hologram containing a virtual-made hollow with dangerous traps in it. "Of course, Zvakaipa, it's located in the Origin Hollow Of Evil Magic, according to it, it has the most remarkable powers that anyone can have, however to get the center where the magic is located, has very dangerous traps that you must use caution if you want the Scepter Of Demons this badly." Shady explained. "I don't care if it's dangerous," The dark queen said angrily, before whistling, "GUARDS!" She shouted, and immediately knights in black amour appeared, bowing before her. "What do you need, our queen?" The tallest knight asked, most likely the leader. "I want you to come with me and Shady to the Origin Hollow Of Evil Magic, we are going to get that Scepter Of Demons no matter how much pain I suffer!" Zvakaipa declared, raising her fist in the air in the middle of her sentence. The princess then ran up to her mother. "But mom, you'll get possessed by the demons if you touch the scepter, please don't do it!" She pleaded, trying to not have her mother do this mission. Zvakaipa then looked at her. "Ixora," She started, "I know what it will do, and once I do get that scepter, it won't even do anything to me, that's just a myth about it's lame curse!" "B-but mother..." Ixora said, but was stopped by Zvakaipa. "SILENCE!" She shouted, and the room became quiet. "Good," Zvakaipa then went up to the knights and Shady, "I'm ready." "Okay," the tallest knight said, using his magic sword to teleport to the hollow, with the dangers of unknown coming in the way of the universes..... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Smurf Village, Sonia and Sonio were going to the forest to make sure that the portal doesn't get bigger. "I'm worried brother," Sonia said, in a concerned tone, "What if we don't exist anymore? What if the rift becomes so large all universes will collapse?" "Don't be afraid, sis," Sonio comforted, "Everything will be fine, I promise." Sonia smiled at the words of comfort her brother said. "Thank you," She said. "No problem, now come on, we have a duty to do!" Sonio said, flying up into the sky as his sister followed behind him. In the house where Eska and Luminescence were in, they were still fighting each other, with no attention to the hole in the sky, as it slowly gets bigger and bigger, some Smurfs were slowly getting sucked up, which was the reason of the breeze Benny felt earlier. "Argh, why would you give up?!" Luminescence shouted, trying to understand everything. "Because I-" Eska started to explain, however the breeze caught her attention before she finished it. The two came outside and saw what happened, the hole got so big that things started disappearing slowly but surely, and it's too late to turn back now. "W-w-what's happening?" Luminescence asked in shock and sadness. "Everything is disappearing....." Eska answered, but it's going very slowly, so it won't go fast, unless the conflict continues. But what would happen next in the Origin Hollow Of Evil Magic? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, in the Origin Hollow Of Evil Magic, Zvakaipa and her servents and husband were already at the hollow, while Zvakaipa has a wicked grin on her face, her knights seem to be scared. "I-I don't like this..." 1 knight said. "Me either...." Another knight also said. "Can we go back to the castle, we can uh..." A third knight said. "...We can have peace there?" A fourth knight said. Zvakaipa was getting fed up with the excuses to leave the hollow. "NO!" She shouted loudly. "We are going in there whether you like it or NOT!" "B-but, my queen..." A knight began to say, but was interrupted. "N-O means NO! You understand?!" The queen started to go bonkers when she sees her knights acting like scaredy cats. "O-okay," One of the knights said in a sad voice. "Good, now let's go," Shady commanded and the knights followed to the 2 into the dangerous and unknown hollow. To Be Expanded OnCategory:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:One Devereaux Story Acts